Secret of Doru Araeba
by Dinohunter55
Summary: With the fall of Galbatorix, Eragon struggles to keep the peace as the only rider in Alagaësia. Saphira seems distant following the war and so he set out to bring her happiness, doing so will change his life more than he could imagine. Eragon x Saphira
1. Remembering the Past

Secret of Doru Araeba

Secret of Doru Araeba

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

Chapter 1: Remembering the Past

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author Note: This will be an Eragon X Saphira fan fiction. Please Review.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eragon sat atop a cliff overlooking where Carvahall once stood, only the charred remnants were left. Even that was hard to see because most of it was overgrown with vegetation and the outer edges were nearly reclaimed by the forest. Eragon sighed as thoughts of his childhood rushed to him as his gaze caught where his home used to be. The eventful day that had brought Saphira into his life and changed it forever.

A gentle breeze swept over the valley carrying along with it a whisper that winter was near. The air lay heavy with the scents of the surrounding forests and of days gone by. A low rumble echoing from the northern part of the valley told of the waterfall and of its undeterred surge even under winter's icy claws.

He recollected about the events of the last two months, the fall of Galbatorix. The battle was long, lasting several days. Thousands died. The combined forces of Surda, Varden, Dwarf, Urgals and Elves (though the hour was late when they entered the bloodshed). Even then, the combined force was only just enough to combat the city where Galbatorix had gathered his full strength in order to march on the elves home. Eragon however only entered the battle once Murtagh had showed himself in a ruthless display of power that killed dozens of the magic weavers and even more soldiers.

Their battle was short however. Murtagh was forced to the sidelines by Galbatorix himself. While Shruikan fought Saphira, eventually pinning her to the ground by his sheer size, Galbatorix and Eragon locked blades. The battle went ill as Eragon's strength began to wane and all hope seemed to disappear. Galbatorix prepared to deliver the final blow when it was stopped but the most unlikely of person, Oromis. He had arrived with the elf queen on the back of his golden dragon, Glaedr.

Oromis was able to hold his own against Galbatorix, but he could not contend with the magic Galbatorix used against him. Oromis soon lay dying next to his beloved dragon which had taken the brunt of the magic and was in as bad condition as his rider. As Galbatorix returned to Eragon to deliver the final strike, something happened that no one expected, he was slain, not by Man, nor Elf, nor Dwarf or Urgal but a dragon, his dragon, Shruikan. The dragon had found his chance to break free of Galbatorix's hold on him and exacted his revenge for the death of his original rider and the torment he had suffered at his hands over his entire life time.

Before he drew his final breath, Galbatorix forced upon Shruikan one last task, to protect the final egg and hide it away from the world. Shruikan took to the skies and disappeared into the city, only to reappear with the last egg clutched in his maw. The elves, who had tried to find him, disappeared or were found dead. Those who tried to view him through means of magic became ill and went mad, eventually having to be killed if they did not take their own lives first.

Eragon looked down at the fields. The soldiers who were left to destroy the town hadn't had the senses to salt the fields. The area was recoverable. A grim smile formed slowly, the place of his birth, his home, could all be rebuilt. His friends and family could all come back if they so wish and rebuild the town. Perhaps he could now settle down to a quiet life beneath the mountain's shadow.

A small flutter caught his attention. Eragon looked at the bag that he carried with him everywhere he went. It was given to him by Oromis just before he departed. His last words to him were "On a full moon near the beginning of winters chill, hold this parchment to the sky and the power of the riders shall be revealed." Eragon of course looked at it many times before and even tried magic to see what it was but the scroll remained blank. Tonight however hopefully would be different, it was close to winter and the moon was to be full though dark clouds hung in the sky threatening to stop any chance of knowing what the parchment says.

Eragon remembered back to the celebration after Galbatorix's death. It lasted a whole week. All over Alagaësia, whole towns, cities, and villages cheered for the triumph over the evil king. By its end, he felt miserable however. The celebration brought a new leadership to the kingdom, but as with every change, there were those who refused to accept it. Several assassination attempts on the lives of those who where in power nearly succeeded and the peace that was supposed to be, was ended as quickly as it started.

Eragon and Saphira were forced into service to find the culprits but soon found it to be more trouble than simply an angered citizen. A group of Galbatorix's most devout servants had refused to accept his death as the end to his rule and begun a series of strikes against the new kingdom in an attempt to bring back his iron rule saying, "He would be reborn from the ashes and retake the kingdom on the wings of a mighty dragon."

A smile formed on Eragon's face as the evens that followed began to play through his mind. Saphira had had enough of the fighting and the risk to his life. She picked him up during a late night while he slept and flew into the heart of the Hadarac Desert to a cave that they had stumbled upon during a reconnaissance of a small army moving through the desert a year earlier.

Ever since the death of Glaedr, she had been distant. She became quiet and only spoke if someone spoke to her and even then it was nothing more than a few quiet words. She had lost all hope of furthering the dragon race with no other males that she could or even would choose to become her mate, Murtagh and Thorn were exiled to Parlim, the green egg was gone and Shruikan was out of the question.

Eragon let out a sigh. He stayed with Saphira in the solitude of the desert for several weeks before they were found. During that time, he became even closer to her. Things she would not tell him before, she spoke of and her mind became like an open book to him, save one area she guarded with a fierceness to rival any battle. He asked her many times about what she was hiding but she only ignored him until he gave up or manipulated her answer so it filled Eragon with more questions without answers.

After their return, he found out that most of the people that had left Carvahall longed to go home. Though Surda was welcoming to them, they still did not want to stay. It just didn't feel right to them. Eragon sighed, that was what had brought him to where he now sat. He had spoke with Arya a few days earlier and told her what condition the land was and that if the people wanted to return, they could do so with the chance to rebuild.

A tear formed in the corner of Eragon's eye and slowly made its long decent to his chin before falling to the ground. What was he upset about? Then it struck him; it was not his sadness that he fell but Saphira's. Eragon placed his marked palm over a moistened area and pulled out the water from it. He formed water into the shape of a ball, about the size of an apple and then spoke a few words in the Ancient Language. A black aura filled the sphere and then it cleared to show Saphira resting next to the tattered remnants of her first home in the woods.

Eragon continued to watch as Saphira lightly touched her snout to the rubble and closed her eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind but he knew she would not like it if he tried to find out. She suddenly leapt towards the sky and broke through the forest canopy in a great hurry it seemed. The breaking in the forest before him caused his attention to turn to Saphira's elegant form heading towards him with great speed. He lost control of the magic binding the water and it splashed over his lap with an icy sting. Eragon gasped for air as the tingling sensation remained.

A heavy beat of wings caused Eragon to look up. Saphira was landing in the large space in front of him. The feeling of sadness had left her and was replaced by overwhelming joy. Eragon could not help but smile as she landed and touched her snout to his forehead.

_Eragon…_


	2. Moonlit Scripts

Secret of Doru Araeba

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon

Chapter 2: Moonlit Scripts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eragon awoke with a chill running throughout his body though the air was not cold under Saphira's wing. He had had another dream of the battle. It horrified him ever more as it haunted his sleep increasingly. Before he slept he would shield his mind so that Saphira would not have to endure his pain of the lives he felt extinguished that day while he could do nothing to stop it and only watch from the sidelines. Whether they were on the 'good' side or 'evil', it didn't matter. Most of the soldiers had families and children. The pain of those who had lost loved ones by his hands, their screams and crying would forever haunt him until the very end.

With a long deep sigh, he reached into his bag and pulled out a cloth to wipe his forehead of sweat. The scroll given to him by Oromis fell out. He looked at it and gave another sigh. The moon could not be seen last he looked. Large grey clouds were moving in from over the mountains and they seemed to be bringing the first snowfall. But yet he wondered if the sky were clear by now. He shifted quietly as not to disturb Saphira and peered out from beneath her great wing. It had indeed snowed while they slept and Saphira's forearms were beneath the fresh blanket. A small gust sent shivers down his spine.

The sky above was clear and the moon shining brightly. The clouds had passed and were moving south over Therinsford. They had already hidden it from view behind a massive white curtain though black smoke could be seen rising in the distance. Eragon smiled and he stepped out into the cold. His body began to shiver immediately, longing to be back under the protection and warmth of Saphira's wing but he denied it that and stepped closer to the edge with the scroll in hand. Eragon took in a deep breath and unraveled the scroll.

He waited for a moment but nothing happened. He looked at the moon and then back to the scroll. Was their a certain time that he had to view the scroll and had missed it? Was it the wrong day? Was it… Eragon's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a presence in his mind. it was like nothing he knew. It was neither Saphira nor Arya he felt. It was different from anything he had ever been in contact with. He tried to shield himself from it but it had no effect. A wave of burning pain coursed through his body and he dropped to his knees in agony. The pain was so much that he could not contain it and it rippled to Saphira.

Saphira awoke in a blaze of rage thinking they were under attack and that Eragon had been injured but she froze upon seeing him on his knees and a tall figure standing over him cloaked in an eerie green mist. "I have given you all that you need, now go and fulfill the prophecy rider! With the wings of a dragon you shall succeed." The figure spoke in the ancient tongue and held out his hand with a golden amulet in the shape of a dragon that hung from a glowing chain. Eragon reached out and once it was in hand the figure disappeared. Eragon collapsed.

_Eragon_! Saphira called across their link but received no response. She quickly scooped him in her right forearm and he fear was eased slightly. He was alive and alright from what she could see but unconscious. She felt his heart beat beginning to slow from its rapid pace and a slight movement though his limbs. _Eragon_? She felt his presence in her mind strengthen.

_Saphira_? He questioned weakly across their link. _What happened_? He listened without interruption as Saphira explained what she saw after waking. Eragon sighed and lifted his hand with the amulet still clutched tightly in a fist. He looked down and saw that the scroll now lay partially buried in snow. _Saphira, the scroll_! Once he was set down again, he staggered to the scroll and picked it up from the snow.

Before him set into the scroll was a map of Alagaësia and beyond. He saw the extent of the lands to the north, east, and south. Lands that lay far beyond any of the maps he had seen in his life. Even those shown to him by Oromis lacked the detail this one did. What shocked him most of all was that the map showed a large continent far off the coastline that he knew and it was at least the size of Alagaësia if not larger. He looked at Saphira to see her staring with no interest at the scroll. "Saphira, do you know what this could mean?"

Saphira tilted her head slightly. _What do you mean little one, I see only the scroll._ Eragon looked at her, how could she not see it? He tried to show her the image in his mind but it became too difficult to concentrate and he couldn't. With a sigh, he looked back at the map to see it changing. Some kind of text appeared next to an island not too far off shore on the other side of the Spine. It was written in a language he could not understand nor even hope to pronounce. But one of the words stuck out most of all, one that he did understand, Doru Araeba.

He explained the best he could to Saphira what he saw and told her that for some reason that he could not show her across their link. His attention returned to the map. "Perhaps it means that we should go there," Eragon said tentatively. He remembered the many dangers that plagued the island nowadays and how it was nearly suicide to go. "I wonder what prophecy the person spoke about. Oromis never spoke to me about a prophecy of any kind so I have to wonder if he knew about it. Why did he give me this scroll anyway?"

_I don't know either little one, perhaps he couldn't use the scroll himself and so passed it on to you incase you were able_. Saphira used her wing to shield Eragon from the wind while he continued to look at the scroll. _Maybe the Queen would know what it is_? Eragon thought about the idea silently.

_I guess we could give it a try, she may not know however but it's worth a try_. Eragon reached out with his mind but she was not within his range. Saphira tried but still she could not be found. _Maybe we should try Arya_? But that idea was soon dismissed because of awkwardness in Eragon since he had tried once more to ask her out. She seemed to avoid him unless it was an important matter but this might not be considered one. Eragon walked over to Saphira and placed his marked hand against her side. "We should just wait for now until we can contact the queen about this. If anyone would know it, she would."

_Alright little one but you should get some rest, we have to start the clean up tomorrow for those that wish to return and you'll need your strength_. Saphira brushed snow from the ground and settled down so that he could sleep again. Once he was safely under her wing, she tucked her head under it as well. _Good night Eragon_.

_Good night Saphira_, Eragon said and placed the amulet around his neck and closed his eyes. It was not long before they were asleep and the wind outside died down. The amulet began to glow and a small golden sphere emerged from the dragon's chest. It slowly drifted in the slight breezes before it touched Saphira's forehead and disappeared. Minutes passed and a light like liquid silver emerged from the dragon's forehead and returned to the amulet. Eragon's marked hand began to glow but soon faded…


	3. Therinsford and the Assassin’s Dagger

Secret of Doru Araeba

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

Chapter 3: Therinsford and the Assassin's Dagger

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A breeze swept though forest floor stirring snow into a swirl of glistening flakes in a rainbow of colors while the morning sun beat a cold light upon the valley. The roar of the falls continued its relentless torrent even under the icy claws of winters grasp as water and ice fell unto the rock abyss below. The beat of a dragon's wings rippled through the valley undeterred and unwavering as a glow in the distance signaled its presence.

Eragon tossed a large timber into the swirling blue flames. Saphira flew overhead carrying stacks of debris from the old structures and after tossing them in, she returned for more. Eragon wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at Saphira, though only for a moment before he went back to work. Her graceful form set down on the ground with a thud and she began to scrape together enough together so that it would feed the fire and incinerate the remaining rubble.

_Saphira, it looks like we'll be done soon and I think we should go to Therinsford today and pick up some lumber and maybe some news about what happened after Roran left_. Eragon scraped together the last of the rubble in his area that he had started on two days before. It was clear that they would be done before evening and it would be nice to speak to some people and hear about local happenings for once without the fear and concern of him being a rider working for the new kingdom.

_I would like to take some time to fly around here some more. So while you're busy doing that I'll be in the mountains and in the forest so take your time_. Saphira replied over their link. _How is your head, are you still having those headaches_? Saphira dropped the last of the debris into the fire and it swelled several meters and spewed ash into the sky.

Eragon tossed the last of the charred wood from where he had been working into the fire and looked at Saphira as she landed beside him. He touched his hand to her snout. "They've become worse but I can handle them." He felt the concern though their link and he tried to ease her worry. "I'm sure it's just that I've been worrying too much about the others and maybe I've been using too much magic."

_Well if that's the case then you should take it easy, maybe we should just relax for a while before starting to bring the lumber for the new town_. Saphira knelt down and let him climb onto her shoulder without the saddle because she would not be flying long. She did however have his bag tied to her back incase anything happened and they had to escape the valley of someone came snooping around their camp. Eragon gently rubbed the base of her neck and she took to the skies with a tremendous beat of her wings.

_Saphira, the boat with the others has probably left by now and it won't take them long to reach here once they're at Leona Lake with that ship of theirs, maybe only a few weeks at most if they haven't already started on foot by now. The least we could do, is build them a few decent homes to live this winter in while the town is under reconstruction. I wasn't going to rebuild the entire town right away, if that was what you were thinking. They may want to change how their homes looked now that it's not an issue about the cost_. Eragon rubbed her scales with his marked palm. _Have you been able to reach Isanzadí? I can't seem to be able to reach anyone that I know would be near enough._

_It is strange, I know little one. I have had the same troubles as you. It is far worse than you think. I do not think I could speak to anyone other than you. I was flying over Therinsford yesterday in search for a meal and I asked what appeared to be a young hunter who reminded me of you for any information about deer sightings or other large animals but I received no response from him, not even a notice that someone was talking to him_. Saphira began to swoop downward and into a clearing near the town. Once Eragon was off she took to the skies again, _stay out of trouble little one_.

Eragon only smiled and ran his fingers through his hair before heading towards the town. The air was chilly and the sun provided little warmth amongst the tree but at least the wind was deterred amongst the thick branches. In the fresh powder before him, small tracks of deer that were no more than a few hours old caught his eye. He tried reaching out with his mind but felt only Saphira's presence but more confusing than that was the fact he had a sudden craving for meat. Not since the time he spent in Ellesméra had he been hungry for meat but now for some reason upon seeing the tracks it stirred in him and his mouth began to water at the thought. He quickly shook it off thinking it might just Saphira's feelings over their link.

The town of Therinsford was blanketed with snow while dark smoke rose from chimneys. The air was rich with different scents of foods and oils as well as a heavy waft of the nearby farms. It was odd however that there seemed to be guards around all the major roads to the town and watchtowers set up to watch over most of the area. Eragon shrugged it off and started towards the main street. It was not long however before a brutish man stopped him.

"What be your business here boy," His tone was deep and his breath foul. He wore a light chainmail underneath what appeared to be a tunic-like cover with thick cowhide pants. In his right hand he held a short sword that was dull and chipped with age and abuse while in his left a bag filled with what appeared to be coins.

"I wish to visit the market for some food to feed my family," Eragon said plainly and looked the man in the eyes. "Is there a problem with that?" He had no weapons himself but that didn't matter when his strength was beyond most of the people he came across.

The brutish man burped and then spit on the ground. "There be a toll you have to pay if ye want in here." He held the bag up slightly. "It is five to pass."

"I don't have any money to pay you though," Eragon said and crossed his arms with an obvious aggravated appeal. He didn't want to get into a fight with one of the guards but it seemed he may have to. "May I pass?"

"No," the man said bluntly. "No money, no passage that's simple. Why don't you go back to what ever farm you crawled from boy and don't come back until you have money unless you would like a beating for your intolerable stupidity." He raised his sword threateningly. "Got that?"

In an instant, Eragon had the man disarmed and pinned to the ground. The sword landed with a metallic thud against the frozen ground several feet away. With a wolfish grin, Eragon looked down at the struggling man with a feeling of disgust for someone who would take advantage of needing access to a town. It was despicable to him to even consider why someone would have the conscious thought to rob people of their hard earned money.

The man remained speechless under Eragon's foot and didn't even resist as the bag of money was plucked from his hands. With a slight toss of the bag, Eragon released the man and headed off towards the town. Luckily for him, the other guards had failed to notice what had transpired and paid no attention to him as he entered town. As soon as he was inside the town, Eragon slipped into an alley just as the alarm was raised amongst the closest guards.

_Saphira_, Eragon asked over their link but couldn't find her. That had never happened before, what was happening to him and why now? He looked at the bag of money and opened it. He couldn't keep all of it he thought and so he headed further down the alley until he saw several small children playing some kind of game and a young women holding a baby in her arms. Eragon set the coins beside her and kept walking though he kept several for himself for the tavern.

The air became heavy with the smell of horses and other animals kept within the town. He was used to it however and so quietly walked down another road towards the tavern. Within moments, he was immersed in a crowd of people shopping the busy markets for goods. It felt nice to be amongst everyday folk without the conduct of courts and protocol of a military. His feeling did not last long however for he soon spotted several guards sweeping the crowd and so quickened his pace for the tavern.

When he opened the doors, he was struck by a foul wave of rotting food. The air was thick with smoke and many people were gathered around tables where they seemed to be gambling amongst other things. The barkeep was busy moving between customers while gathering glasses smeared with grit and covered with bubbles. Laughing and chatter filled the room while the floor creaked in several spots.

Eragon slowly walked forward to the counter and sat down. Instinctively he felt the amulet around his neck to ensure it was still there, it was. A barmaid looked at him and asked, "What would it be for you handsome?" Eragon smiled, "Just a light ale please." He watched as the women walked away to talk to another man. He looked around for anyone he could talk to about local news to find out anything about what happened after Roran left Carvahall and hopefully not draw suspicion to himself at the same time.

Even though the Empire was gone, people in general had distaste for riders. Where ever he went with Saphira, people would flee before him and on occasion would throw rocks among other things. It seemed that since Murtagh had become one of Galbatorix's main men, he was often sent to carryout raids upon towns and cities to search for any of the important Varden members. If any were found, those hiding them were also put to death or tortured in massive dungeons beneath Urû'baen. More often than not however was the fact that the fall of the Empire was not received in the town and people did not trust the news incase it was a test of their loyalty.

It was not long however before Eragon spotted a lone man in the corner. He was dressed in the soldier's attire of the Empire and had many a bottle before him. He may have been one of the ones that had burned Carvahall but of that, Eragon couldn't be sure. Once he had his ale in hand, he decided to check it out. He sat across the man who only gave a slight look before turned his gaze down.

"You look like you're dress for battle so what are you doing here?" Eragon asked as if he were a curious young man trying to find out about the world outside the town. The soldier stirred slightly. "I was part of 'Galbatorix's hand picked force' to go to Carvahall. I'm that last one now! Damn soldiers got scared and ran off or were killed by… I don't know what. Damn those Ra'zac and their winged abominations. You know that they once ate someone, picked him clean." The soldier reached out his arm and poked Eragon in the shoulder. "We were supposed to get a new commander after the things left and he never came. We were supposed to burn and watch the town to make sure no one would return. Not even a rabbit dared go near it. So much time wasted for nothing and I can't even return home until I am sent for!"

"What I heard," Eragon said softly as not to draw attention from anyone else. "I heard that Galbatorix was killed, not by any man but his own dragon, nearly ripped in two." The soldier burst into laughter and nearly fell out of his chair. "I only wish that were true my lad, that would be news indeed. I could go home to my wife and daughter but I'm sure they moved on by now." The man began to sob lightly and set his head on the table.

"Here," Eragon said as he pushed his ale across the table. "I think you need this more that I do." The soldier nodded and grasped the handle tightly before tossing his head back and downing it. He hit the cup against the table with a thud. "That hit the spot, light thing though and it had a funny taste to it but…" Suddenly the soldier fell from his chair in convulsions and began spitting up blood before he finally went limp and his eyes rolled up.

Eragon looked around him wildly for anyone that looked suspicious. Everyone was staring at him however but out of the shadows, he saw a man cloaked and hooded running out of the tavern with great haste. He gave chase. Eragon passed down a long hallway and soon pushed open a door to the back of the tavern. He looked around and quickly spotted the person heading towards the edge of town.

_Saphira,_ he called without answer as he continued the chase. The man, he was after was faster than most he had seen and it was not long before he was in the tree line and out of sight. Eragon entered the forest behind him but soon stopped several meters in. He had lost him. With that realization, he turned around and had to jump out of the way just as the man he was after rode by on a kind of wolf creature but larger than any he had ever seen with eyes like flames. Even in the mountains of the dwarves he had seen none grow to this size. Wing beats sounded from some ways away. He knew them all to well, Saphira was on her way.


End file.
